Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{1}{3}-2\dfrac{8}{9} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {7\dfrac{3}{9}}-{2\dfrac{8}{9}}$ Convert ${7\dfrac{3}{9}}$ to ${6 + \dfrac{9}{9} + \dfrac{3}{9}}$ So the problem becomes: ${6\dfrac{12}{9}}-{2\dfrac{8}{9}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{12}{9}} - {2} - {\dfrac{8}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {2} + {\dfrac{12}{9}} - {\dfrac{8}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{12}{9}} - {\dfrac{8}{9}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{4}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{4}{9}$